Banned List
by AccioLoki
Summary: All the things that are banned from SHEILD and Avengers Tower. Features my own charcter Charley. There might be a bit of romance, not sure yet cx Rated M for Charley's mouth. Enjoyyy!
1. Chapter 1

**Everything That's Currently Banned**

_**1: Pinky and the Brain is banned – forever. **_

(Totally not my fault that Loki kept asking what we were doing today.)

(But it is my fault that when he asked I said "The same thing we do every day, Loki; try and take over the world.")

(Stupid humorless pirate!)

_**2: Slow dancing with Clint is banned.**_

(Natasha saw us dancing.)

(Threatened to kill me.)

(I'm scared for my life.)

_**3: Charley is banned from making up nicknames. **_

(Thor is now Capto Thunder.)

(Steve is Amazing Grace.)

(Natasha is Big Red.)

(Clint is Tweety.)

(Bruce is Green Bean.)

(Fury is Jack Sparrow.)

(Loki's Rudolph.)

(Tony is now Man in the Iron Suit.)

_**4: Hide The Pop-Tarts is banned.**_

(This is entirely not my fault.)

(Thor broke my phone.)

(So I hid his pop-tarts.)

(He threw my computer out a window.)

_**5: Truth or Dare is now banned.**_

(It's too much fun.)

(I always embarrass Steve.)

(Fury got mad…)

(Fury's always mad.)

_**6: Walking around in your underwear is now banned.**_

(I am to blame for this rule.)

(I was walking around in my batman underwear and shirt.)

(I think I broke Steve…)

(…and Loki.)

_**7: Tumblr is forever banned. **_

(Loki found tumblr.)

(He saw a few pictures…)

(He can't look at the following people:

Clint – heh heh…

Natasha.

Tony.

Bruce.

_Thor_. Ew.

Fury.)

_**8: Facebook is banned until Fury dies.**_

(It's better if you don't ask…)

_**9: Going to the beach is banned. **_

(Tony threw a sand crab on me.)

(I don't think he'll ever have children.)

(Oops…)

_**10: Saying the following things are now banned:**_

_**I love you like I love turkey. I don't even like turkey. **_

(Hehe, Loki.)

_**Don't leave me! I'm pregnant! **_

(Poor Steve, never saw it coming.)

_**Make me some food, beotch!**_

(Didn't know Clint would be that offended.)

(He's still using me as target practice.)

_**Tweety's got a thing for Big Red.**_

(My cheek still hurts.)

(So does everything else.)

_**Kiss me, I'm German!**_

(Holy shit, Steve. It's a joke!)

_**Marry me, damnit!**_

(Aw, Bruce, so sweet and romantic.)

(Sarcasm.)

_**When I take over the world, you'll be the last one I kill. **_

(Oh Loki, such a charmer.)

_**I'm gay, you're gay, and we're all gay! **_

(Bruce and Tony admitted to being gay.)

(Me thinks they're dating.)

_**Homo pile!**_

(Loki wanted to join Tony and Bruce in what they like to call the homo pile.)

(Thankfully, Thor stopped him.)

(But I had to explain it to him.)

_**11: Computers are banned (Thor and Steve!)**_

(Thanks to them, I have to use my laptop in secrecy.)

(Meaning I use it in the air ducts.)

(Fury still knows.)

_**12: Kissing people randomly is now banned.**_

(Loki kissed me.)

(I kissed Steve.)

(Steve kissed Natasha.)

(Natasha fist kissed Steve's face.)

_**13: Running in now banned.**_

(I, Clint, and Steve were racing against Tony, Bruce, and Loki.)

(Loki may or may not have gotten thrown out a window…)

_**14: Cheeseburgers are now banned.**_

(Holy mother of God, Thor is now dead to me.)

(He got cheeseburgers banned.)

(I can now only enjoy hamburgers.)

(This makes me sad.)

_**15: Throwing fries is now banned.**_

(Loki. Me. Fries.)

(Poor living room got the most of it.)

(As did Loki.)

(I'm still the champion fry thrower.)

_**16: Disk Frisbee is now banned.**_

(DVDs and CDs were used as Frisbees.)

(Tony and Pepper were not happy.)

(Neither was Thor when we destroyed Lion King.)

(Ooops.)

_**17: The following t-shirts are now banned:**_

_**Kiss me, I'm of Asgard.**_

(I got it for Thor.)

(He expected people to kiss him.)

(He got sad when nobody would.)

(Everyone voted that I do it.)

(Traitors.)

_**I know you like what you see.**_

(You're welcome, Natasha!)

(You would've never known Clint felt the same.)

(Even though everyone else did…)

_**Hot Stuff, you want this double stuff.**_

(I wore it.)

(Loki said he did.)

(Awkward…)

_**Keep Calm and Wear an Eye-Patch.**_

(Whoops! Director Fury didn't like the shirt.)

(Just like I knew he wouldn't.)

(Ehehehehe…)

_**I will cause the apocalypse. **_

(Oh my God, Fury, it's a SHIRT!)

_**Kill me, I'm a nazi.**_

(Steve actually tried to kill me.)

(I burned the shirt…)

_**Nazi Jokes are funny. Steve would know.**_

(He started crying. I felt bad.)

_**18: Wigs will be forever banned.**_

(My wig was sexy, don't deny it Fury.)

(Yours was horrible, why would you wear that?)

(Oh wait…)

_**19: Canned foods: banned.**_

(Thor couldn't open them.)

(So he threw them at people.)

(My nose is still broken…)

_**20: Code-names are hereby banned.**_

(I made up code-names.)

(Natasha: Blushin' Russian.)

(Clint: Epic Arrow Guy.)

(Steve: Spangles.)

(Bruce: Greeny Bean.)

(Tony: Griffy.)

(Me: Epically Awesome Nickname Maker.)

(Thor: Head 'n' Shoulders.)

(Loki: Red Nose Reindeer.)

(Fury: Cap'n Patch.)

(Ehehehehe)

_**21: Poke Wars – banned. **_

(I, Charley Thompson, am now banned from entering any poke wars.)

(Because Steve doesn't like them.)

(Big baby…)

_**22: Any animal that is NOT registered is banned.**_

(Loki brought a snake home.)

(I screamed and jumped on Steve.)

(Tony brought home a tiger.)

(I also screamed and jumped on Steve.)

(I brought home a kitten.)

(He was banned.)

(I still have him.)

(His name is St. John) [A/N: Cookie points if you know what this is from!]

_**23: Nutella is banned. **_

(I can't even think.)

(I dislike Fury.)

(Stupid Cap'n Patch.)

("I read that.")

(Good.)

_**24: Saying embarrassing things in public is banned.**_

(I might have yelled a few things in Target.)

("Loki sleeps with a teddy bear!")

(He does. It's so cute.)

("Steve can't sleep without a nightlight!")

(I still feel bad for that…)

("TONY AND BRUCE ARE GAAAAAAAAY!")

(Heh heh, oops…)

_**25: Sleeping past nine a.m. is now banned.**_

(*Cries* Curse you Fury!)

_**26: Cursing Fury is now banned.**_

(I do what I want.)

(CURSE YOU FURY THE EYE-PATCH!)

_**27: Phineas and Ferb: Banned. **_

("Hey, where's Loki?")

(Me to Fury. He wasn't too pleased…)

("Whatcha doin'?")

(Apparently nobody likes being asked what they're doing.)

("I'm telling Fury!")

(I told on Clint.)

(Hehe.)

("Hey Tony, I know what we're going to do today!")

(Ohh, science lovers. So cute.)

_**28: Chick-flicks: forever banned.**_

(sigh)

(No more bonding time with the girls.)

(Stupid boys…)

_**29: Ice Cream is banned from entering Charley's room.**_

(Me and Loki kind of flung ice cream all over my room…)

(Pepper wasn't happy.)

_**30: Giving people haircuts – Charley – is now banned.**_

(Somebody – coughLOKIcough – decided to give me a haircut.)

(I look like Miley Cyrus.)

(HELP!)

**And here is the first thirty banned items. More will come soon, I promise. But, I start school soon – WHOO! – and need to focus and homework and things. But, my weekends belong to my stories:)  
Love, AccioLoki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything That's Currently Banned- Part 2**

_**31: Killing Norse God's is banned. **_

(I tried to kill Loki.)

(See rule 30 if you don't know why.)

(I hate him.)

_**32: Babies are banned.**_

(I don't even _know_.)

_**33: Loud music- BANNED!**_

(Fury, I hate you…A LOT!)

(He won't let me play loud music anymore.)

(Says it scares Steve.)

(And Loki.)

(Mostly Steve.)

_**34: Bikes are banned from the tower.**_

(Aww. I loved riding my bike…)

(S'not fair!)

_**35: Parties are now banned.**_

(haha! Charley 1, Tony 0!)

_**36: Charley is banned from movie night.**_

(Thanks guys, love you too!)

(Extreme sarcasm!)

_**37: Growling at random people is banned.**_

(Hehe, I scared some new recruits.)

(I kept growling when they asked me a question.)

(Score!)

_**38: Sugar is hereby banned.**_

(I hate you, Fury.)

(Having to wake up _before _nine, I need sugar and caffeine!)

(Blame your stupid rule for the holey windows.)

_**39: Cursing is now banned.**_

(Bitch please.)

("Don't make me hurt you, Charley.")

(I'd like to see you try, fucker.)

_**40: Charley is banned from training new recruits. **_

(That's a win for me.)

(And a lose.)

(I had a lot of fun.)

_**41: The following phrases are now banned:**_

_**Calm your tits.**_

(Tasha slapped me.)

(So did Loki.)

(Jerks…)

_**Sure shit!**_

(It's my favorite saying.)

(Not offensive.)

(Well…kind of.)

_**Shut it, dick bag!**_

(Tony deserved it.)

(Pepper agreed.)

_**Douche Canoe.**_

(I said it to Fury…)

(He didn't like it…)

_**Go suck a chicken, bitch.**_

(Chicken=cock.)

(Whoops…)

(Ehehehehe.)

_**I will when you stop sucking that dick.**_

(Somebody tells me to do something, I say this.)

_**42: Charley is banned from making any more decisions. **_

(I've decided-)

("Charley, no more deciding!")

(Whatevs.)

_**43: Hugging strangers is banned.**_

(Just cause I hugged a hobo…)

(Who grabbed my boobs.)

(And then I slapped the shit out of him…)

(Meh.)

_**44: Chic-Fil-A is now banned.**_

(Ehehe, I got them banned.)

(Well, from SHEILD and the Tower.)

(Cause they're homophobes.)

(Dick bags…)

_**45: Singing to wake others is now banned.**_

(Everyone's decided – except me, cause I can't make decisions – that singing was a great way to wake people up.)

(Umm…)

(I don't sing. Ever.)

_**46: Flirting with JARVIS is now banned. **_

(He's got a sexy voice.)

(I'd date him…)

(If he was a human…)

(Which I secretly think he is.)

(I've just gotta find him.)

_**47: Twister is now banned. **_

(That a great game to play in your underwear.)

(Except when you end up with your ass in Loki's face.)

(And he kisses it.)

(Emmmm….)

_**48: Charley is banned from going to clubs.**_

(Eh, whatever, didn't like clubs anyway.)

(Too many sluts.)

(Sluts scare me.)

_**49: IT is banned from the tower.**_

(Thank GOD! I hate that movie with a burning passion.)

(Tony decided to watch it.)

(I snuck out.)

(Got scared, so I jumped on Loki's lap.)

(He got a wee bit excited.)

(HAWKWARD!)

_**50: Blue Monster Energy drinks are banned. **_

(That's perfectly fine.)

(I like Green Monsters better.)

(Winkywink.)

_**51: Arguing about Doctor Who is banned. **_

(Steve told me not to watch it.)

(I disagreed.)

(We fought.)

(Might've broken the tv.)

(I'm allowed to watch it.)

(He's not allowed to tell me not to.)

_**52: Staying up past twelve in banned – Charley.**_

(I'm now forced to go to bed early.)

(Everyone says it's for my health.)

(I think it's just cause they don't like me when I'm tired.)

(Haters.)

_**53: Just Dance is banned.**_

(Ya know, I'm starting to think that angry pirate hates me)

_**54: No alcoholic beverages are allowed in Charley's bedroom. **_

(Psh, I'm 20)

(I don't like alcohol anyway)

(…except margaritas.)

_**55: Skate boarding IN STARK TOWER is banned.**_

(Because of Big Baby Tony.)

(Me and Peter are upset.)

_**56: stealing clothes is banned.**_

(Ugh, I just wanted to try on Loki's horns.)

(He got mad.)

(So I told everyone at SHIELD that he sleeps with a teddy bear.)

(He know hates me.)

_**57: AGAIN, NO GIVING PEOPLE HAIR-CUTS!**_

(He did it again.)

(I might cry.)

(Oh my gosh.)

(I'm going to murder him.)

("Ah ah, Charley, see rule 31.")

(*Cries*)

_**58: April fools jokes will be taken seriously. Therefore, they are banned.**_

(I think me and Loki cried more than we should have..)

(We cuddled with his stuffed Teddy Bear named mittens.)

(Loki doesn't hate me anymore!)

_**59: Piñatas? Banned. **_

(I am actually very happy about this rule.)

(What?! They scare me…)

_**60: CONGRATULATIONS! Just kidding; lettuce is banned.**_

(Aha! Ahahahaha!)

(Oh god, this makes me happy.)

(I said I was allergic, and that I could potentially die.)

(Loki took it upon himself to dispose every piece of lettuce in the tower.)

(I love him.)

Lookie there! Another 30 banned items. Look forward to more! :D


End file.
